


To Be Honest

by Montsai



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Korrasmi - Freeform, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Montsai/pseuds/Montsai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be honest she just couldn't get her off her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Honest

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick drabble so I apologize for all the typos and grammar.

The hot waves had passed over Republic City, and so has the colder breezes of the fall.

Korra watched as the first flakes of snow kissed the ground. She had always enjoyed the cold, but she knew a certain someone didn't as much.

A small smile formed on her lips. Just thinking of her made her heart pump faster.

She continued walking through the cold. To be honest she had no clue where she planned on going. Bolin, Mako, and Asami all were working this time of day. She had today off and had no clue how to spend it. All she knew was that she couldn't get a certain someone out of her head.

Another smile formed while she took a turn into a warm cafe.

 

"It's coming down really hard," a small voice greeted her as she shook the snow from her coat and hair.

"It really is.. huh? To be honest I didn't really notice." Korra responded not even really noticing how much snow had came down. She was standing in a small puddle.

"If you don't mind me asking, why would you be out in this weather," the girl behind the counter continued.

Korra scratched the back of her neck embarrassed. Why was she out? What impulsed her to just go out into the cold?

She walked up to the counter where she took a seat. "To be honest I'm not really sure," she said slowly, looking around as if that might help her find the answer.

"How about you get a something to warm you up. I'm sure you'll figure it out after a warm drink." Korra nodded in agreement.

As she held onto the cup of hot chocolate she let out a small sigh, and ran a hand through her hair.

"Figure it out?" the barista asked teasingly. Korra looked up and showed off a bashful smile with a small nod. "Wanna talk about it? I mean not a lot goes on around here."

Before Korra knew it she couldn't stop her blabber mouth. "She's just so beautiful. Like it's completely unearthly. She's so smart, nice, caring, strong... did I mention beautiful." She continued ranting to the young barista for a good twenty minutes. By the end she was out of breath.

"She seems great. How about you take something for her. It sounds like she deserves it, plus it'll be on the house."

Korra smiled gratefully, "Really? I mean all I did was rant to you about my girlfriend and I get a free stuff."

"Really," she responded setting a warm cup on the counter along with some baked goods. "This is the most interesting my weeks been, and it's all thanks to you, stranger," she handed over the goods.

As Korra took a hold of the bags, she looked at the girls name tag for the first time. "It's Korra by the way... My name, i mean, and thanks for this... Jinora," she smiled and turned on the balls of her feet.

///

Korra walked the whole way back home with a smile stuck on her lips. As soon as she got back to her apartment, she poured the cup into a canteen bottle to keep it warm and set baked goods onto the counter.

Tonight should be perfect.

She went to cleaning the kitchen, to the small living space, to every nook and crany she could reach. By the time she finished she flopped onto her couch content with her work. All she had to do now was wait for her one and only.

///

...Only that she fell asleep, and when she woke up she found Asami out for the count lying on the other side of the couch. She stretched her neck to see if the goodies she brought back were touched.

They weren't. She quietly removed herself from the couch and stretched her limbs. She walked over to the counter grateful that the drink was still warm in the canteen. It was already 10 which meant she's been sleeping for a good while, and Asami probably passed out and hour or two ago.

She grabbed the goods, and made her way back into the living room. She observed her girlfriend as she balled up into herself still in her work clothes.

She shook her head knowing how cold Asami must have felt since she wasn't nearly as used to the cold as herself. She set down the beverage and food before she quickly brought out a blanket.

"Hey, sleepy head," she poked Asami awake.

The other girl slowly unballed and turned to face the source of sound. "It's cold," she pouted quietly.

"I know," Korra replied lying herself on the other side of the couch so Asami could lie on top of her. She pulled the blanket over the both of them, and warmth generated between the two. "I got you hot chocolate, and some sweets," she said softly keeping her arms wrapped protectively over her girl.

She hummed into her chest, causing a smile and huff of laughter from Korra. "You know you want them," she said.

A mumbled, "I don't want to move," came from Asami.

"Just turn over, yah lug," Korra teased. "Plus, if you don't take it now, I will." Asami hummed once again, but reluctantly turned over so Korra could get a good whiff of her hair.  
They laid there enjoying each other's company in silence for a good while.

"Thanks," Asami said quietly after finishing her drink and sweets. She turned over once again so her head lay on Korra's chest. "To be honest, I love your boobs," she mumbled.  
Korra looked down with a brow raised and laughed. "And your laugh," Asami snuggled closer into her while she kept her arms around her securely. "And your cuddles, and... You..."

"... I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I feel rly bad for not finishing my other story, but... idek tbh actually. I guess I haven't had any time to really focus on it, but u know stuff happens. But anyways idk but I might just be doing small one shots and what not. It's really weird though because I'm pretty sure I calmed down a bit over Korrasami, but recently I've just been in the need of if like the thirst is real.


End file.
